The beggining
by CANDY KISSEZZ
Summary: is aboout hw a toruble girl meets embry black sucky siummery but read it lol
1. Chapter 1

There he was. He was tall dark russet skin and beautiful chocolate milk eyes and wow did he have a body. Two words eight pack. He had to at least be 6'4. I was at the Lapush beech. I had my toes in the sand. I was wearing a two piece bikini. A zebra one. He was standing in the water little droplets of water on his body. He was beautiful. He turned his head and his mouth was hanging wide open. Damn it great I just got caught. Oh God I didn't need this. I had been trough so much shit this year already. But he was just so… hansom. He walked toward me and sat down

"Hi I'm Embry Black what's your name gorges'?" His deep sexy voice said. He thought I was gorges'. That was sweet.

" It's Starlet honey" I said.

"Hey star over here!" My best friend Jacob Black yelled.

" Eeeeeeeeeeeeep Jake" I squealed while I ran toward him. He picked me up in a heart beet & kissed my forehead.

"How's my favorite girl?" I pointed at Embry. "He's going to be mine." I whispered.

"oh Star that's my umm cousin. But hey it's good that your trying Go tease him it drives him crazy." Jake whispered while he put me down. I ran back to Embry and sat on his lap. I felt like being brave today. "Hmmmm so my best friends your cousin?"

"Uh huh are-were yawl like a thing?"

"Why would you care?"

"Well your beautiful and like-"

Out of nowhere Jacob grabbed me and took of running.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I asked.

"Jose he's here" He whispered.

" No" I whispered. I had to gasp for air.

"Breathe Star breathe. I got you don't worry he's never going to touch you again. As long as I'm here to protect you." That made me smile. Jacob & Edward were always there for me.

"Let's go to Moxie's place." I whispered.

"Okay sweetie" He whispered.

I heard footsteps behind me I started hypervelenating.

"It's okay. It's just Embry." I looked behind Jake's huge shoulder. Embry looked like a God when he was running, but his face was all twisted he looked pist off. He glanced at me and flashed me a smile. I ducked back into Jacob's shoulder. We were in the woods now. Jacob got me off his back. He started taking his close off. I giggled when I heard Embry sigh behind me.

"How long have you known?" Embry whispered.

"I'm very smart. Plus I was friends with Edward Cullen." I said.

"Oh so- turn around please." He commanded.

For some dam reason I followed his command. I turned around and saw Embry in all his glory. I kept eye contact.

"What?"

"Your pretty" He babbled. I gave him that smile that everybody says will make them drop to there knees. His skin turned bright red and he gasped and nearly dropped to his knees. He inched his face closer to mine and I heard Jacob growl so I turned around. It always awed me when he was a wolf. He looked at me and then his back. I climbed onto his back and grabbed two fistful of fur. I turned my head and saw a black werewolf with a white spot. Embry was a beautiful Wolf . I laid my head on Jacob's back. And then reality sunk in. Jose's out. He can come and get me and beat me. My breathing stopped on the spot. Jacob growled. I let out a breath of air. I drifted off into sleep. I stared dreaming_. I was in a dark room. Again. Those cold black eyes were staring at me. It was like a predator ready to attack it's pray._

_He yanked me up and slapped me._

"_This is your consequence. You shouldn't have dumped him. Is this what you wanted? To get beat everyday and not eat? Is this what you wanted? Answer the fucking questing you whore answer it dam it!"_

"_I-I-I-I-I-I go away!" He threw me on the floor and left. _

_Then a beautiful angel with russet skin and milk chocolate eyes walked in. It was Embry. He looked at me and smiled and left. _

My eyes flew open and tears were pouring down my face. I was in a pair of strong arms. "Oh Jacob! It was horrible. I was in the dark room and Embry was th-there and-and h-he just l-left m-me there! He wouldn't help me" Tears just kept pouring down my face. I looked up from jakes chest it wasn't Jake. It was Embry. His eyes were filled with pain & concern.

"Em-Embry I thought you were Jacob I-I-I'm-" He put his finger on my mouth and hushed me.

**What will Embry say? What'll he do? What's Starlets story? Why does Jacob love her so much? Well read the next chapter to find out. Don't hate the story pleasse! 333333333**

**MWA 3333 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Stephanie Myer owns twilight. **

**What's going to happened on this chapter well read it I ain't saying anything.**

"Em-Embry I thought you were Jacob I-I-I'm-" He put his finger on my mouth and hushed me.

"It's okay Star. It's okay. Don't worry" He said with a voice full of concern. He's words comforted me. I snuggled my head into his chest. I looked around and realized that we were ALONE in Moxie's room. I looked up at Embry. He grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked. His smile shrunk for a second and then it grew again.

"His in the living room."

"Oh okay. Well let me get down so I can go see him."

"Um uh actually you were shivering a few seconds ago so ill protect you I mean keep you warm, or I can spoon you I-I-I mean keep you warm." He babbled. I looked up at him and touched his check & batted my eyelashes. His face turned red.

"Okay"" I whispered.

He got up and I was still in his arms. Well he wanted to spoon me that was no comment.

Edward looked at me and chuckled. Edward was sitting on the couch next to Moxie Jacob was sitting at her feet. Scarlett was sitting next to Moxie. Edward came to my side.

"Hi my moonlight" I whispered. .

"Hi sugar plum." He said. I giggled in response.

"Was that funny cupcake? Oh it's okay pumpkin." He said. I let out more giggle.

"I feel editable all of a sudden" I giggled out.

"Good enough to eat" Embry whispered. I gave him a grin.

"Oh I almost forgot" Edward said. He gave my cheecks a kiss. I heard Embry sigh. "What oh I almost forgot. Hey moxie hey scarlet. I'm so rood. I'm sorry." I said.

"Hey love. And it's okay." Moxie said.

"Hey- Mrs. Black" Scarlet said. Embry gave me a puzzling look. I pretended not to notice.

"You didn't" I said.

"Star I know when you like a guy. Don't worry I wont say anything." She said with a grin.

"Hi my sunlight" I said to Jacob. Embry gave me another puzzling look. This time I responded to his look.

"It's just Edwards my moonlight and Jacobs my sunlight. Maybe I'll tell you later." I said with a grin.

"Well Jake's good at keeping his thoughts to himself." He said while he was glaring at Jake.

"Hey Sweetie. I can take her now Embry" Jacob said.

"No it's okay I got her"

Jacob got a little closer to Embry. This was Edward and Jacob all over again.

"Jacob seriously I'm not as fragile as I look this is Edward and Jacob all over again " I whined.

"One you are fragile. Two I want to carry you now. And three this pervert wants to spoon you." Jacob listed.

"Moxie tell him I'm not a baby"

"Baby you know he wont listen to me when it comes to you he does what he wants in order to protect you. He loves you member?" she said sweetly.

"Edward" I knew I had Jacob and him wrapped around my finger but Edward knew that Jacob was a little bit overprotective and he was always on my side.

"Jake she's okay come on let her have some fun" Edward said.

"Fine" He muttered.

"Your going to be staying here with Moxie for a few days. Until we figure out what to do with Jose." Edward said.

"Okay" I said.

"Um uh Star do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" Embry asked.

How could I say no? He was everything I wanted. But Jake and Edward were so overprotective with me. I know I'm only fifteen. I looked up at Embry he was grinning.

Dam he was fine. Now if I ever had sex with him Edward & Jacob would kill Embry.

Edward chuckled." Hormones of a human".

"Yea I'd like that. Come on Jake & Edward yawl going to help me choose my close"

Edward pulled me from Embry's arm and put me on his back. "Come on come on!" I squealed.

"Someone's exited" Edward chuckled.

"Just run dummy" I playfully hissed.

We were at my small little house in no time.

"What do you Think I should were guys?'

"A snowsuit" Jacob replied.

"A bulky jacket" Edward said.

"Ripped skinny jeans & a V-neck it is." I said lauphing.

I went to my room and looked in the closet. I decided to wear a light green V-neck that said 'cute enough to eat' and ripped skinny jeans that had a tear in the front and a tear in the back. For shoes I would wear my light green high heels. For makeup I chose light green glittery eye shadow and brown eyeliner. Now my hair. What to do with my hair? Got it! I straitened my long black hair. I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw. My jeans clung to my legs and the curves of my boobs showed and I looked great.

"Okay guys I'm about to come out don't make fun of me" I took a deep breath and came out. Jacob's eyes were hanging out of his skull and Edwards mouth was hanging wide open.

"comments?" I asked.

"You look great." Edward said.

"Absolutely beautiful." Jacob said.

"Thanks' guys both of you are the best." I said with smile.

DING DONG DONG DING

The door bell rung and I immediately hid behind Jacob.

**On the next chapter it's Embry's point of view. Let's just say it gets hot!**

**MWA **


End file.
